Eternity
by cloudyeye
Summary: Tetsuya masuk ke dalam dunia siluman. Di sana dia bertemu Akashi dan anggota Kisedai lainnya. Tetsuya yang naif, berpikir semua siluman baik padanya. Hingga dia terlibat dalam perang antara para siluman dan para manusia. Pihak mana yang ia bela? Akakuro pair for #lovelyphantom. Rnr please.


Kuroko no Basket

AkashixKuroko

Boys Love

©Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Based form Kalafina – Fairytale lyrics

For #lovelyphantom

Don't like don't flame

Enjoy~

 _Aku terkenang kembali_

 _Akan impianku di masa kecil_

 _Dengan suara tinggi dan merdu_

 _Kunyanyikan duka berwarna hijau rerumputan_

 _My fairytale_

"Kaa-san, dimana topi kesukaanku? Aku tidak menemukannya" Bocah laki-laki manis berteriak dari dalam kamarnya, memanggil sang ibu karena tidak bisa menemukan topi baseball favoritnya. Pemberian dari sang sahabat Ogiwara.

"Ada di laci meja belajarmu, Tet-chan. Yang sebelah kiri" Kaa-san nya ikut berteriak dari bawah tepatnya di dapur. Wanita berambut biru muda panjang tengah memasak untuk bekal sang anak. Setelah memasukkan semuanya ke dalam bento, dia membungkusnya dengan kain warna biru muda. Ikatan terakhir selesai dan wanita itu tersenyum. Diletakkannya bento itu ke atas meja yang sudah ada beberapa roti dan selai coklat. Serta segelas susu vanilla, kesukaan anak semata wayangnya.

"Ohayou, Tet-chan" sapa sang ibu saat melihat putra kecilnya turun dari kamarnya dan mencium dahi sang anak. "Ohayou Kaa-san" anak laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar dan duduk di kursi. Segera dia mengambil roti dan mengolesinya dengan selai coklat. Sang ibu duduk di depannya dan ikut mengambil roti.

"Sudah ketemu topinya?"

"Sudah Kaa-san. Ini bentoku ya? Nasinya berbentuk kelinci kan?" tanya sang anak dengan mata berseri-seri. Ibunya tertawa geli. "Iya, bentuk tuan kelinci yang imut. Sosisnya bentuk gurita dan telur gulung nya juga ada"

"Asik~ hehe arigatou Kaa-san" ujarnya sambil menggigit roti selai coklatnya dengan semangat. Keduanya pun makan dengan tenang. Sang ayah sudah berangkat kerja pagi-pagi sekali tadi.

"Sudah Tet-chan bawa semua yang Kaa-san siapkan? Jangan pergi sendirian ya? Ikuti perintah sensei" Keduanya sudah selesai makan dan sang ibu mengantar anaknya ke depan rumah. Bis sekolah anaknya akan mengantar anaknya ke suatu tempat yang masih asri. Oh, maafkan penulis yang lupa menjelaskan siapa anak laki-laki menggemaskan itu dan kemana dia pergi.

Anak laki-laki itu bernama Kuroko Tetsuya, kelas 3 SD di SD Seirin. Hari ini dia dan teman-teman seangkatan pergi mengunjungi gunung Fuji. Meskipun tidak sampai mendaki gunungnya. Tetsuya memilik mata sebening dan sebiru langit tanpa awan, rambut biru muda yang sangat halus, pipi yang tembam dan merona, bibir yang berwarna merah alami, dan kulit yang putih bak porselain. Menggemaskan bukan?

"Iya kaa-san, Tet-chan janji akan mengikuti perintah sensei dan tidak pergi sendirian" Sang ibu mencium dahi Tetsuya lembut dan penuh kasih. Dia merapikan rambut anaknya dan mengenakan topi baseball pada kepala nya.

Tin tin

"Bisnya sudah sampai, Tet-chan pergi dulu ya Kaa-san, Bye-bye" Tetsuya mencium pipi ibunya dan berlari menaiki bis sekolahnya dengan dibantu Kiyoshi sensei. Guru yang masih muda dan tampan itu menunduk hormat pada ibunya Tetsuya dan ibunya membalas dengan melambaikan tangannya. Berdoa agar anaknya selamat dan bisa kembali ke rumah...

-LovelyPhantom-

Perjalanan kurang lebih 45 menit dari pusat kota Tokyo. Setelah sampai di pinggir danau Kawaguchi, bis sekolah itu berhenti dan murid-murid mulai turun. Tetsuya turun dengan Ogiwara di belakangnya. Mata biru nya berbinar senang melihat pemandangan danau dan gunung Fuji di belakang danau itu. Pohon-pohon lebat dan bunga-bunga menambah keindahan pemandangan di matanya.

"Ayo Kuroko. Yang di belakang juga ingin turun lho" Ogiwara menepuk pundah sahabatnya. Tetsuya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju tempat teman-temannya berkumpul

"Anak-anak, sekarang kita akan bergabung dengan kelompok masing-masing ya. Masih ingat kelompoknya kan?" tanya Koganei sensei. Semua anak-anak membalas 'masih' dan masuk ke dalam kelompok mereka. Satu kelompok terdiri dari 5 anak dengan didampingi 1 sensei. Total ada 12 kelompok. Mereka berkeliling ke sekitar danau dan taman bunga dengan perasaaan senang. Sungguh cantik pikir anak-anak itu. Sensei mereka juga ikut senang.

Tetsuya sayangnya tidak sekelompok dengan Ogiwara tapi dengan Kagami teman sekelasnya yang tidak terlalu dikenalnya. Tetsuya takut berteman dengannya karena alis Kagami yang tampak bercabang itu. Seram, pikirnya.

"Kuroko, kau bawa cemilan tidak? Aku lapar" keluh Kagami tiba-tiba. Tetsuya yang ada di belakangnya kaget, karena pertama kalinya Kagami berbicara padanya. Buru-buru Tetsuya mengeluarkan coklat dari dalam saku jaketnya. "Aku hanya punya ini, Kagami-kun"

"Ah, thank u Kuroko" Kagami menerima coklat itu dan memakannya. Tetsuya maklum dengan bahasa inggris Kagami, karena dia berasal dari Amerika. Jika diamati, sebenarnya Kagami anak yang baik. Wajahnya saja yang ingin ngajak berantem.

"Sama-sama Kagami-kun" senyum Tetsuya manis sekali padanya. Kagami blushing sendiri dan mulai berjalan mengikuti senseinya. Tetsuya kembali melangkah namun tiba-tiba dia melihat seekor kelinci putih yang melompat dan berlari ke arah hutan yang lebat. Tetsuya yang suka sekali dengan kelinci mengejarnya dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan topi baseballnya.

"Oh ya Kuroko aku-" Kagami berbalik dan tidak ada seorang pun disana. Kagami melihat topi Kuroko yang jatuh dan memungutnya. Pasti terjadi sesuatu pada Kuroko, pikirnya. Segera dia berlari ke senseinya dan semua sensei mencari Tetsuya sementara murid-murid dikumpulkan dan diabsen, takut-takut ada yang menghilang seperti Tetsuya.

-LovelyPhantom-

"Berhenti kelinci manis, aku hanya ingin mengelusmu!" Tetsuya terus berlari menerobos hutan yang gelap. Sinar matahari hanya masuk melalui celah-celah daun di pepohonan. Belum lagi suara-suara aneh dan gesekkan semak-semak, membuat Tetsuya semakin takut. Kelinci putih sudah menghilang, tinggallah dia sendiri. Tetsuya menyesal melanggar perintah ibu dan senseinya untuk tidak berkeliaran. Bocah laki-laki itu mulai menangis dan duduk bersandar pada pohon yang paling besar.

"Kaa-san..hikss..Tet-chan mau pulang..hikss" terus diusapnya wajahnya itu namun air mata tak berhenti mengalir. Tiba-tiba dia teringat lagu yang sering dinyanyikan kaa-san nya saat dia bersedih. Tetsuya mulai menyanyikan lagu kesukaannya itu dengan sesekali sesegukan.

Bait terakhir sudah selesai ia nyanyikan dan tiba-tiba angin deras bertiup ke arahnya. Tetsuya melindungi matanya dengan kedua lengannya. Tetsuya merasa takut, dia bahkan sampai tidak merasakan lagi pohon yang dia sandari. Apakah pohonnya terbang? pikir nya.

Setelah merasa angin tidak lagi sederas tadi, Tetsuya menjauhkan lengannya dan membuka mata. Mata birunya membulat kaget. Seingatnya tadi dia ada di dalam hutan yang gelap dan sepi. Tapi sekarang dia ada di padang rumput yang sangat luas. Bunga dandelion terbentang sejauh mata memandang. Awan putih berarak tenang dan angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi.

Tetsuya bangkit berdiri dan memutuskan mencari tahu dimana dia berada. Namun saat melangkah, dia merasa kakinya menginjak rumput. Loh, kemana sepatunya? Tetsuya berbalik dan menemukan sepatunya telah rusak di bagian jari-jari, tumit, dan di bagian samping. Diamatinya kakinya sekarang. Sejak kapan kakinya membesar seperti ini? Tetsuya melihat tangannya yang ikut membesar. Celananya juga memendek dari sebatas mata kaki menjadi sebatas paha. Baju nya juga menyempit sampai mencetak tubuhnya dan pusarnya pun terlihat. Lengan bajunya sudah robek hingga otot-otot lengan atas Tetsuya terlihat, walau ototnya tidak terlalu besar. Jaket yang dikenakannya juga ikut mengecil. Dibukanya jaket warna abu-abu itu dan mengikatkannya di perutnya.

Buru-buru dia mengambil bekalnya yang ternyata masih ada dan berlari menuju sungai terdekat untuk melihat penampilan dirinya sekarang. Dengan perasaan takut-takut sekaligus penasaran, dia melihat bayangannya di air sungai yang jernih itu. Wajahnya lebih terlihat dewasa dan rambutnya mulai panjang. Tidak ada pipi yang merona alami lagi. Mata biru besarnya masih sama. Hanya tampilan fisiknya saja yang berubah ternyata. Tetsuya setengah lega setengah heran. Dia harus bertemu siapa saja yang bisa menjelaskan keadaannya sekarang ini. Dia hanya ingin pulang ke rumahnya dan bertemu orangtuanya.

"Hei! Siapa kau!" seru seseorang di belakang Tetsuya. Laki-laki itu berbalik dan melihat seorang laki-laki juga yang mengenakan yukata warna merah darah dengan sulaman emas berbentuk gambar burung phoenix. Laki-laki itu berambut merah cherry dan berwajah tampan. Bermata merah dan jingga keemasan. Tetsuya memiringkan kepalanya saat melihat telinga serigala muncul di kepala laki-laki itu.

Laki-laki itu sendiri menelan ludah melihat tampilan Tetsuya yang kekurangan bahan itu. Paha mulus dan lengan berisi serta wajah dan mata yang membuat dia terpana. Segera laki-laki itu berdeham dan menghampiri Tetsuya. "Kutanya sekali lagi siapa kau? Kau berani masuk ke wilayah kerajaanku?"

"Harusnya kau menyebutkan namamu dulu sebelum kau bertanya pada orang lain. Kaa-san yang mengajariku" ucapnya dengan nada datar. Tetsuya tiba-tiba terbelalak dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Laki-laki berambut merah itu mengernyit melihat tingkah laku orang manis di depannya. Meski awalnya merasa kesal.

'Kenapa nada suaraku seperti ini?' Pikir Tetsuya. Merasa laki-laki berambut biru ini tidak berbicara lagi, dia memutuskan mengenalkan diri terlebih dahulu. Karena dia manis, coba kalau tidak, tak sudi lah. Pikirnya.

"Akashi Seijurou. Siluman naga klan Rakuzan. Kau?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya, siluman-" mata Tetsuya membola menyadari ucapannya.

"S-siluman? Kau siluman? Ini kerajaan siluman?" Dari dalam Tetsuya benar-benar syok, tapi dari luar wajahnya kelihatan datar-datar saja tuh.

"Kau manusia ya?" Akashi menggeram dan mengeluarkan kuku-kuku jarinya yang tajam. Tetsuya biasa-biasa saja walau takut juga. Mau jawab iya manusia terus dia nanti dimakan siluman ini dong. Dimakan dalam hal yang denotasi lho ya, bukan konotasi. Tetsuya masih polos.

"Serahkan bungkusan kain biru itu. Aku mau memeriksamu" Tetsuya patuh memberikan bento nya pada Akashi. Walau dia sebenarnya lapar dan itu menu kesukaannya selain susu kocok vanilla. Akashi membuka kain biru nya dan mengendus-ngendus bento Tetsuya. Tidak sengaja menyentuh tutup bentonya dan dibukanya dengan hati-hati. Terlihat nasi kepal berbentuk kelinci tak lupa mata dan telinganya. Sosis berbentuk gurita, telur gulung dan tomat cherry serta nori.

"Apa ini? Kotak harta karun ya?" tanya Akashi heran. Tetsuya tersenyum geli dan mendekat pada Akashi. Akashi sendiri masih waspada pada Tetsuya. Tetsuya menyuruh Akashi duduk dan keduanya duduk berhadapan dengan bento memisahkan mereka (eeaa)

"Begini cara makannya" Tetsuya mengambil sumpit dan menyumpit sosis itu. "Buka mulutmu~" Tetsuya meniru cara ibunya menyuapi dirinya. Akashi ragu-ragu membuka mulutnya dan segera Tetsuya menyuapi sosis itu. Akashi mengunyah perlahan sosis itu dan matanya membola. Segera dia menelan sepenuhnya dan membuka mulutnya kembali. Tetsuya senang, begini rasanya jika orang lain menyukai masakanmu dan meminta nya lagi. Sepulang dari sini dia akan menghabiskan masakan ibunya, tanpa pilih-pilih.

Keduanya terus suap-suapan. Ya, Akashi menyuapi Tetsuya juga, tapi hanya nasi dan nori. Karena dirinya tidak suka kedua makanan itu. Ckcckk. Setelah selesai makan, Tetsuya mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan mengucapkan gochisousama.

"Untuk apa kau melakukan itu?" tanya Akashi heran. Kuku-kuku tajamnya sudah ia simpan kembali.

"Kaa-san mengajarkanku untuk berterima kasih karena sudah bisa makan. Banyak orang di luar sana yang tidak bisa makan seperti kita. Kau juga harus melakukannya mulai sekarang." Tetsuya menutup bentonya dan mengikatnya kembali dengan kain.

"Tetsuya, ikutlah denganku ke istana." Akashi berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Tetsuya. Tetsuya mengernyitkan dahinya. Baru pertama bertemu sudah memanggil nama belakang.

"Kalau aku tidak mau? Akashi-kun."

"Kau harus mau. Karena aku absolut" ujarnya angkuh. "Cepat tanganku pegal" Tetsuya menerima uluran tangannya dan keduanya sudah berdiri bersisian. "Apa kau tahu ini dimana dan kenapa aku tumbuh besar seperti ini?" tanya Tetsuya. Keduanya berjalan kaki menuju ujung padang rumput.

"Ini kerajaan Siluman. Dan untuk alasan kenapa kau tumbuh besar aku tidak tahu. Lebih baik kau ceritakan dulu siapa kau dan kenapa kau bisa berada disini" Akashi berjalan dengan cepat, Tetsuya tidak bisa menjejerkan langkahnya. Sadar kenapa Tetsuya tidak terasa di sebelahnya, Akashi berhenti dan berbalik. Tidak ada siapapun.

"Kemana bocah itu?" Akashi menoleh ke kanan kiri.

"Aku disini Akashi-kun" ujar Tetsuya datar. Akashi tersentak kaget. Padahal tadi dia yakin tidak ada siapapun di sana. Siluman yang punya kekuatan tertinggi di klannya tidak bisa mendeteksi keberadaan makhluk lain? Mustahil. Apa mungkin makhluk ini punya hawa keberadaan yang tipis dan bau yang minim? Hebat sekali dia. Dia bisa berguna bagi klannya kalau begitu.

"Lebih baik kita menemui seseorang yang bisa menjawab semua pertanyaanmu, Tetsuya"

Tetsuya mengangguk dan keduanya kembali berjalan.

-LovelyPhantom-

Dari kejauhan terlihat 5 buah istana yang sangat megah. Istana itu terletak di atas bukit dan dikelilingi oleh pagar hitam yang tinggi menjulang. Masing-masing istana memiliki desain sendiri dan bendera yang mewakili klan masing-masing.

"Kita sudah sampai Tetsuya" Akashi berbalik dan tersenyum geli melihat Tetsuya yang terengah-engah dan berkeringat. Bagi dirinya sih dekat, karena dia siluman. Tapi bagi Tetsuya yang manusia sangat jauh dan melelahkan. Akashi sudah mendengar cerita laki-laki itu dan memutuskan untuk bertanya pada seseorang yang dia tahu bisa menjelaskan hal aneh semacam itu.

"Kau kelelahan?" tanyanya mengejek. Tetsuya hanya berwajah datar dan mengusap keringatnya dengan lengannya. "Kalau sudah tahu kenapa Akashi-kun masih tanya? Setidaknya berikan aku sepatu. Kakiku sakit sekali" Tetsuya menyilangkan kakinya guna melihat kakinya yang sudah sangat kotor dan melepuh. Akashi menatap Tetsuya yang meringis kesakitan. Didekatinya dia dan langsung menggendongnya ala pengantin.

"Akashi-kun!" Tetsuya protes. Wajahnya masih datar-datar saja.

"Diam saja Tetsuya. Begini jauh lebih cepat" Akashi merendahkan badannya dan meloncat kuat. 'Kenapa tidak dari tadi saja. Kakiku tidak usah sakit seperti ini' pikir Tetsuya kesal.

Sementara itu di istana Rakuzan, terlihat 5 orang siluman. Rambut mereka berwarna-warni menyilaukan mata. Kuning, biru tua, hijau, ungu, dan pink. Kelimanya tengah duduk di ruang diskusi, walau tidak sedang berdiskusi. Meja persegi panjang yang besar memisahkan mereka. Kuning sedang sibuk berkaca, biru tua sedang tidur dengan menaikkan kaki di atas meja, hijau sedang membaca buku sambil sesekali menaikkan kacamatanya, ungu sedang sibuk makan cemilan, dan pink sedang sibuk menulis di lembar-lembaran kertas.

"Hei, Midorima-cchi, kapan Akashi-cchi pulang? Lama sekali mengamati desa manusia itu" si kuning bertanya pada kawan hijaunya setelah meletakkan cerminnya.

"Hmmph, sabar nanodayo. Sebentar lagi juga pulang. Lebih baik kau menyelesaikan laporan mu kemarin Kise" Midorima menatap tajam pada Kise. Kise hanya melengos dan bersiul pura-pura tidak dengar. Perempatan urat tercipta di pelipis Midorima.

"Mou-mou, sudah Midorin, Ki-chan. Dai-chan juga, jangan tidur terus. Mukkun, kalau sudah makan piringnya dicuci dong" Pink mengomentari teman-temannya yang pemalas. Punya teman laki-laki memang kadang menjengkelkan.

Semua siluman itu menghentikan aktivitasnya saat merasakan hawa siluman lain yang datang.

"Lama sekali kau Akashi. Hoaammm." Biru tua menguap malas dan menurunkan kakinya.

"Maaf aku bertemu seseorang yang menarik tadi. Dia bersamaku sekarang." Akashi berjalan menuju kursi di sebelah Momoi.

"Lalu dimana orangnya?" tanya Midorima heran. Keempat siluman lain mengiyakan. Tidak ada siapapun selain Akashi menurut mereka.

"Domo." Kise yang berdiri di samping Tetsuya menoleh dan menjerit. "Waaaa!"

"Se-sejak kapan kau disitu teme!" Aomine ikut-ikutan kaget. Murasakibara menjatuhkan kue nya, Momoi memegangi dadanya takut jantungnya copot, Midorima tak sengaja menyobek halaman yang sedang dibacanya.

"Sejak Akashi-kun kesini. Dan sumimasen, tapi kata-kata mu kasar sekali tuan" balas Tetsuya. Sebenarnya kakinya masih sakit dan dia ingin sekali duduk. Tapi kalau belum dipersilahkan duduk dia tidak akan duduk. Tidak sopan kata ibunya.

"A-akashi, jangan-jangan.." Midorima menoleh cepat pada Akashi yang sudah duduk. Akashi mengangguk. "Dia Kuroko Tetsuya, manusia dari dunia antah berantah. Usianya 8 tahun tapi saat datang kesini tubuhnya membesar dan dia butuh pengobatan di kakinya sekarang. Shintarou, obati kakinya, Ryouta carikan pakaian untuknya, Daiki bersihkan kamar untuknya, Atsushi, siapkan makan malam dan Momoi aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu. Ikut denganku. Setelah ini aku akan menjelaskan semuanya pada kalian." Akashi beranjak dan Momoi mengikuti Akashi ke ruangan kerjanya. Aomine protes, kenapa cuman dia yang kebagian tugas tidak enak? Namun dengan satu kalimat dari Akashi membuatnya kicep dan semuanya pergi tinggal Midorima dan Tetsuya.

Midorima menghela nafas dan menghampiri Kuroko. "Namamu Kuroko kan? Kau duduklah dulu, aku akan mengobati kakimu." Laki-laki yang mengenakan hakama dengan atasan putih dan bawahan orange itu duduk menghadap Tetsuya dan menjulurkan tangannya, meminta Kuroko memperlihatkan telapak kakinya. Tetsuya tersenyum senang dalam hati akhirnya dia bisa duduk juga. Midorima yang menerima senyuman kecil dari Tetsuya blushing sendiri. Dia pura-pura mengamati telapak kaki Tetsuya yang melepuh.

"Kemana alas kakimu nanodayo. Bukannya aku peduli tapi kau jadi merepotkanku." ujarnya dengan alis menukik ke bawah. Jarinya yang terbalut perban mengoleskan cairan kental warna hijau pada telapak kaki Tetsuya. Tetsuya sendiri meringis menahan sakit dan nyaman saat cairan kental itu terasa dingin di kulitnya yang terkelupas.

"Oh ya aku belum mengenalkan diriku. Aku Kuroko Tetsuya"

"Midorima Shintarou." jawabnya singkat sekali. Tetsuya tahu Midorima orang yang tidak suka berbicara panjang lebar, seperti dirinya. Mungkin dia bisa berteman dengannya.

Setelah mengoleskan cairan kental hijau itu, Midorima menutupnya dengan perban warna putih. Tetsuya memiringkan kepalanya. "Ano, Midorima-san. Bukankah kau siluman? Kenapa tidak menggunakan kekuatan seperti di anime-anime?"

Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya. "Aku tidak tahu maksudmu, tapi selama obatnya mudah didapatkan dan lukanya tidak parah, aku tidak akan pakai kekuatanku. Merepotkan nanodayo" Midorima bangkit dan mendorong kursi nya masuk ke bawah meja. Tetsuya melihat hasil karya Midorima di kedua telapak kakinya.

"Modorima-san" panggil Tetsuya seraya menarik ujung lengan baju laki-laki berkacamata itu.

"Apa nanodayo" Midorima menoleh dan langsung membeku saat pipi kirinya terasa kehangatan.

"Arigatou gozaimasu" Tetsuya mengecup ringan pipi Midorima dan berlalu pergi dari ruang diskusi itu. Tinggalah Midorima yang seluruh badannya memerah dan keluar uap dari kepalanya.

Oh, pengalaman pertama dapat ciuman dari orang manis rupanya.

-LovelyPhantom-

Tetsuya sekarang tengah berjalan-jalan mengelilingi lorong-lorong istana. Banyak lukisan-lukisan dan pajangan-pajangan berupa vas, ukiran, dan patung-patung di sudut-sudut lorong. Tetsuya tidak suka tempat asing, tapi entah kenapa tempat ini terasa menyenangkan baginya. Tetsuya berhenti di salah satu kamar yang pintunya terbuka sedikit. Dia melongok ke dalam dan menemukan Aomine sedang memaki-maki.. kasur?

"Ano.."

"Wuaaahh! Sial kau menganggetkanku lagi! Kalau mau masuk ketuk pintu dulu dong" Aomine mencoba merapikan seprei motif garis-garis biru tua itu. Namun saat menarik ujung yang satu, ujung yang lain jadi ikut tertarik. Terus begitu sampai dia ingin mencabik-cabik sepreinya dengan kekuatan silumannya.

"Mau kubantu? Aku biasa membantu kaa-san ku merapikan tempat tidur." Tawar Tetsuya. Sedikit geli melihat Aomine si siluman kalah dengan seprei.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kita lomba siapa yang paling cepat membersihkan kamar ini. Aku sebelah sini dan kau sebelah sana. Yang menang bisa meminta apa saja pada yang kalah. Oh ya aku Aomine Daiki. Salam kenal Tetsu." Aomine memberikan cengiran pada Tetsuya dan mulai menghitung mundur.

"Ano.. Aomine-san. Kalau lomba siapa yang tercepat itu artinya aku tidak membantu kan? Nanti kau kesulitan membersihkan tempat tidurnya.."

Krik krik

"Sial, kau benar Tetsu. Lombanya lain kali saja. Sekarang kita selesaikan kamar pengap dan berdebu ini dulu. Sebelum Akashi membuatku tambah gosong"

Mendengar kata gosong Tetsuya berbalik memunggungi Aomine dan menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. "Oi! Kau menertawaiku ya!"

Tetsuya berbalik lagi dan wajahnya kembali datar. "Tidak. Ayo Aomine-san. Kau tarik seprei sebelah sana dan aku yang sebelah sini" Keduanya bekerja sama membersihkan kamar bagi Tetsuya. Mulai dari kasur, meja nakas, lemari, kamar mandi, langit-langit kamar, jendela, dan lantai.

"Wah, sekarang kamarmu tampak rapi dan silau Tetsu." Aomine mengusap keringat di wajahnya dengan baju depannya. Kebiasaan jelek.

"Kamar ini bahkan jauh lebih luas daripada kamarku yang di rumah." Tetsuya duduk di pinggir kasur dan menatap sekelilingnya. Aomine nyengir saja. "Kau akan terkejut melihat kamar Akashi."

"Kamar Aomine-san dimana?"

"Aku tidak tidur di istana Rakuzan. Tempatku ada di istana Touo. Tapi lebih sering kesini sih. Kami berenam sering rapat dan membahas sesuatu yang penting." Aomine menyusul duduk di sebelah kiri Tetsuya.

"Begitu? Lalu Aomine-san siluman apa? Kalau Akashi-kun kan naga. Walau dia tidak punya kumis." Ujar Tetsu polos. Aomine menahan tawa namun tidak bisa. Tawanya meledak-leda. Ditepuk-tepuknya punggung Tetsuya pelan, namun menurut Tetsuya itu sama sekali tidak pelan.

"Ittai, Aomine-san"

"Hahahaa! Maaf Tetsu. Habis kau lucu sekali haha..baru pertama aku dengar ada orang yang bilang seperti itu hahh" Aomine berhenti tertawa namun masih tersenyum lebar.

"Aku suka kau Tetsu. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak tertawa keras seperti ini. Terima kasih ya. Nah soal pertanyaanmu itu nanti saja kujawabnya ya. Setelah Akashi menjelaskan semuanya."

"Kau tidak seru Aomine-san. Tapi terima kasih sudah membersihkan kamarku" Tetsuya melakukan hal yang sama pada Aomine yang juga membeku. Tetsuya pergi, melanjutkan jalan-jalannya lagi.

"Sial, aku harus melihat gadis sexy lagi"

-LovelyPhantom-

Sekarang Tetsuya tiba di ruangan yang ada di lantai 3. Di lantai ini tidak terlalu banyak kamar seperti di lantai 2 tadi. Hanya ada beberapa kamar dan satu ruangan besar. Tetsuya tertarik memasuki ruangan besar itu. Tetsuya ingat pesan ibunya kalau memasuki ruangan orang lain harus mengetuk pintu dulu. Yah, walau tadi saat bersama Aomine tidak mengetuk sih.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk ssu"

Tetsuya mendorong pintu dan tampak ruangan yang sebenarnya luas tapi terasa sempit karena banyaknya tumpukan kain, pakaian berbagai macam bentuk, kardus-kardus dan lemari-lemari.

"Domo"

"Oh, kau yang tadi. Sebentar ssu bajumu belum jadi. Duduk dulu di kardus itu" Kise sedang menjahit dengan tangan sebuah kain warna biru muda.

Tetsuya menurut. Duduk di sebuah kardus yang sebelumnya ia periksa dengan menekan-nekannya. Tidak lucu kalau dia terjeblos di dalam kardus kan?

"Oh ya aku belum mengenalkan namaku ya? Kise Ryouta. Namamu Kuroko kan? Kau lebih suka pakai yukata atau hakama?" Kise masih menjahit tanpa memandang Tetsuya.

"Terserah Kise-san saja. Semua pakaian ini Kise-san yang buat?"

"Iya ssu. Nah sekarang sudah jadi. Silahkan dipakai dulu Kuroko-kun. Kamar gantinya disebelah sana." Kise memberikan yukata warna biru muda pada Tetsuya. Laki-laki itu mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kamar ganti.

Beberapa menit kemudian Tetsuya keluar dengan yukata yang benar-benar cocok dengannya. Warna biru muda dengan corak kupu-kupu warna hitam. Tubuhnya yang tidak terlalu besar namun masih terlihat berotot walau sedikit tidak membuatnya aneh. Justru sangat pas. Tak lupa obi warna hitam melingkar di pinggulnya yang ramping untuk ukuran pria.

"Wah, kau benar-benar cocok memakai itu Kuroko-kun." Puji Kise. Dia berdiri menepuk-nepuk pundak Tetsuya girang.

"Terima kasih Kise-san. Aku suka yukata ini. Kau hebat sekali bisa membuatnya." Gantian Tetsuya yang memuji nya. Muka Kise memerah malu. Baru pertama ini dia dipuji atas pekerjaannya. Anggota yang lain tidak pernah memujinya, hanya membully nya.

"Kurokocchi~ aku suka padamu~" Kise memeluk Tetsuya sangat erat. Tetsuya masih berwajah datar namun kesal dalam hati. Habis dipuji malah mau membuatnya kehabisan nafas.

"Kise-san, lepas" Kise akhirnya melepas pelukannya namun masih menggesek-gesekkan pipinya pada pipi Tetsuya.

Tetsuya tidak tahan lagi. Segera dia menarik tali obi di pinggul Kise dan pergi menjauh. Tidak mau repot-repot melihat tubuh Kise.

"Waaa! Kurokocchi mesum!" Tetsuya tetap tidak berhenti melangkah. Toh dia tidak tahu apa arti mesum. Dan dia juga tidak mau mencium Kise seperti yang lain. Salah sendiri membuat dia kesal. Huft.

-LovelyPhantom-

Capek berkeliling, Tetsuya memutuskan untuk mampir ke dapur. Sekedar cemilan tidak apa. Siapa tahu disini juga ada vanilla milkshake. Dapur ada di lantai 1, belok kiri setelah pintu masuk. Lalu masih berjalan lurus dan belok kanan yang buntu dan disitulah dapurnya. Dapur merangkap ruang makan ternyata.

Di dapur terlihat Murasakibara yang sedang memotong-motong ayam. "Domo" sapa Tetsuya seraya mendekat.

"Oh, halo Kuro-chin. Tunggu sebentar ne? Ayamnya masih kupotong."

"Daijobu Murasakibara-san. Aku belum terlalu lapar. Oh ya apa kau punya cemilan?"

"Cemilan? Hmm apa itu?" tanya raksasa ungu itu dengan nada malas namun terlihat tertarik.

"Cemilan itu makanan ringan. Kalau sedang tidak terlalu lapar atau ingin yang manis-manis biasanya aku makan cemilan." terangnya. Murasakibara mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti.

"Aku juga suka makanan manis. Mochi, dango, cake." Murasakibara meneteskan air liur membayangkan itu semua. Tetsuya berpikir dalam hati. 'Kalau aku sering makan manis apa aku bisa setinggi Murasakibara-san ya?' tentu tidak nak. Nanti manisnya cemilan tidak akan mampu melebihi kemanisanmu.

"Tapi kami jarang membuat itu semua. Manusia akhir-akhir ini tidak mau membagi bahan bakunya pada kami" Murasakibara mengerucutkan bibirnya seperti anak kecil. Tetsuya mengerti rasanya jika tidak bisa dapat yang kita inginkan. Sama sepertinya yang tidak diberikan anak anjing saat ulang tahunnya tahun lalu.

"Mungkin nanti kita bisa berbelanja untuk bahan-bahan makanan itu." Murasakibara langsung ceria kembali. Tetsuya memutuskan untuk membantu mencuci kentang dan wortel. Dirinya kan tidak pernah memasak, hanya membantu sang ibu di dapur saja. Sesekali keduanya berincang-binang tentang cemilan kesukaan masing-masing. Murasakibara yang mendengar snack-snack yang belum pernah dimakannya jadi ingin mencicipi juga.

40 menit kemudian makan malam sudah siap. Ada ayam panggang dengan sup kentang dan wortel, roti untuk dicocol di sup nya, dan minuman jeruk yang sudah diperas. Semuanya 10 porsi. 6 orang dengan Murasakibara 4 porsi sendiri. Sekarang Tetsuya tahu kenapa orang ini tumbuh tinggi menjulang.

Murasakibara membunyikan lonceng yang ada di dekat pintu masuk untuk memanggil Akashi dan lain-lain agar bersiap makan malam. Tetsuya sudah duduk manis menunggu semuanya datang

Tak lama datanglah satu persatu ke enam siluman itu. Setelah komplit semua, mulailah mereka mengambil sendok dan garpu mereka.

"Tunggu dulu." Tahan Tetsuya. Keenam orang itu menoleh dan menatap heran padanya. "Ada apa Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi yang duduk di hadapannya. Meja itu berbentuk bundar dengan kristal warna ungu, pilihan Murasakibara.

"Sebelum makan, ucapkan itadakimasu terlebih dulu. Artinya selamat makan. Setelah makan ucapkan goushijsama artinya terima kasih atas makanannya." Keenam orang itu menganggap itu suatu hal yang merepotkan, tapi setelah mendapat tatapan memohon dari laki-laki manis itu mereka mencoba tidak mimisan dan serentak mengucapkan itadakimasu dan goushujisama setelah selesai. Tidak ada yang berbicara saat makan jika tidak mau disemprot Midorima yang galak.

Piring-piring sudah disingkirkan dan dicuci. Sekarang tiba saatnya mereka rapat. Di meja makan juga karena Murasakibara masih makan buah.

"Momoi jelaskan hasil diskusi kita tadi pada semuanya." Akashi bersandar pada kursinya dan menyilangkan kakinya.

"Tetsu-kun masuk ke dalam dunia kita setelah dia bermain di dalam hutan dan tersesat. Di hutan itulah dia menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Lagu itu adalah lagu dari nenek moyang kita yang pertama menjejakkan kaki di sini bersama teman-teman manusianya. Lagu itu adalah kunci gerbang untuk keluar masuk dunia luar dan dunia kita. Semacam sebuah portal agar orang luar masuk ke dalam dunia kita. Aku tidak tahu darimana Tetsu-kun tahu lagu tersebut. Mengenai tubuh Tetsu-kun yang membesar, kemungkinan nenek moyang kita juga membuat orang luar yang semisal bisa masuk ke dunia kita, orang tersebut berubah menjadi tua dan menjadi pikun atau berhalusinasi. Umur orang itu menjadi 2 kali lipat dari umur sebelumnya. Dalam kasus Tetsu-kun dia aslinya berumur 8tahun, menjadi 2kali lipat yaitu berumur 16tahun. Mental dan pikiran mereka menyesuaikan dengan umur mereka namun pengetahuan dan ingatan masih lah sama. Jadi Tetsu-kun berpikiran dewasa tapi pengetahuan dan ingatan masih seperti anak umur 8tahun."

Semua orang disitu kecuali Akashi dan Momoi mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti. "Lalu tadi kau bilang jangan-jangan pada Akashi. Maksudmu apa Midorima?" Aomine menaikkan kakinya ke atas meja. Midorima mulai galak kembali. "Turunkan kakimu Aomine" Aomine hanya mendengus dan menurutinya.

"Berdasarkan buku yang kubaca di perpustakaan, ada legenda yang menyatakan jika suatu hari akan ada manusia yang bisa mengendalikan kekuatan bintang keajaiban Hengen jizai. Orang itu haruslah memiliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis dan hati yang masih suci." ujar Midorima. "Lain kali kau harus membaca buku yang sepenting itu Aomine. Jangan mengintip wanita saja nanodayo." Ujar surai hijau itu ketus.

"Ano.. lalu bintang keajaiban Hengen Jizai seperti apa dan apa kegunaannya?" Tetsuya menatap Midorima. Midorima berusaha mengenyahkan kejadian tadi dan menjelaskan walau sedikit gugup.

"Bintang itu sebenarnya berbentuk segitiga piramid warna putih bening. Bintang itu diberikan turun-temurun pada klan Rakuzan untuk dijaga jangan sampai jatuh ke tangan orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Karena kekuatan bintang itu sangat besar, bisa menyerap energi siluman paling hebat sekalipun. Energi yang diserap masuk ke dalamnya dan dapat dipakai musuh untuk mengalahkan para siluman. Kalau itu sampai terjadi semua bangsa siluman akan musnah."

"Lalu siapa musuh yang kalian maksud?" Tetsuya bertanya lagi. Kali ini Kise yang menjawab.

"Dulu bangsa siluman dan manusia saling berdampingan. Para siluman melindungi manusia dari bencana dan manusia membantu menyediakan bahan makanan dan pakaian-pakaian pada kami ssu. Tapi sejak bangsawan bernama Hyuuga yang menjabat menjadi pemimpin, berubahlah semua. Hyuuga mulai menyuruh rakyatnya menghentikan pengiriman makanan dan pakaian. Dia mulai mengadu domba siluman dan manusia. Menuduh kami memakan manusia. Lalu dibuat tembok pemisah wilayah kami dengan wilayah mereka. Kudengar mereka ingin kekuatan bintang keajaiban Hengen jizai agar mereka bisa hidup kekal dan berkuasa ssu."

"Lalu, makanan yang kalian dapat selama ini, kalian dapatkan darimana?"

"Akashi-kun terkadang pergi berburu dengan wujud naganya. Kalau makanan lainnya kami beruntung bisa berkebun di taman belakang. Meskipun kami siluman tapi kami masih tetap bisa makan makanan manusia." Jelas Momoi kali ini. Tetsuya mengangguk mengerti. Orang yang bernama Hyuuga itu sangat jahat pikirnya.

"Ano, kalau boleh tahu Momoi-san siluman apa?"

"Ah, aku siluman angsa putih, kalau Ki-chan siluman rubah, kalau Dai-chan siluman phanter alias macan kumbang, kalau Midorin siluman serigala, dan Mukkun siluman moouse. Masing-masing kami dari klan yang berbeda. Aku dan Dai-chan dari klan Touou. Akashi-kun dari klan Rakuzan, Mukkun klan Yosen, Midorin klan Shuutoku. Siluman dari klan kami masing-masing tinggal di kota di belakang istana masing-masing. Oh ya mereka berlima disebut Kiseki No Sedai. Generasi Keajaiban."

"Sudah jelas semua Tetsuya?" Akashi menurunkan kakinya dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Tetsuya mengangguk. " Kalau begitu lebih baik kau istirahat. Besok aku ingin memperlihatkan bintang itu padamu. Kalian juga pulanglah. Besok siang kumpul lagi di ruang diskusi. Selamat malam." Akashi pergi dulu dan disusul yang lain. Tetsuya ikut pergi setelah mencium pipi Murasakibara terlebih dahulu. Laki-laki bertubuh besar itu bengong sesaat dan kemudian tersenyum malas. "He..ciuman Kuro-chin lembut sekali. Aku jadi ingin makan Kuro-chin. Pasti rasanya manis~" Untung mereka semua sudah pergi, kalau tidak dia bisa disuruh puasa sama Akashi.

Tetsuya berjalan seorang diri menuju kamarnya. Sebenarnya tadi dia sempat nyasar sih. Beruntung tidak ada yang tahu kalau dia salah masuk kamar. Bisa malu dia. Setelah menemukan kamarnya, dia masuk dan mengunci pintunya. Untuk mencegah sesuatu yang tidak ia inginkan, intuisinya. Setelah menggosok gigi dan mencuci kaki, dia merebahkan diri di kasur. Pakaiannya diganti besok saja. Tubuhnya sudah capek sekali.

Tetsuya menatap langit-langit kamarnya dan merenung. Hari ini dia mengalami peristiwa yang sangat besar. Banyak sekali yang masih dia pertanyakan. Kenapa dia bisa tahu lagu itu, tepatnya kenapa ibunya bisa tahu? Mengingat yang mengajarkan lagunya adalah ibunya. Lalu apakah dia bisa mengendalikan bintang Hengen Jizai itu? Kalau bintang itu keberadaannya merugikan semua pihak, kenapa tidak dimusnahkan saja? Lalu apa rakyat bangsa siluman lain semuanya baik seperti Kiseki no sedai dan Momoi-san padanya?

Banyak pertanyaan berputar di kepalanya, dan lama kelamaan Tetsuya memejamkan matanya dan terlelap. Biarlah besok semua pertanyaannya itu dia tanyakan pada Akashi.

-LovelyPhantom-

Sinar matahari telah muncul kembali, menerangi seluruh penjuru bumi. Begitu juga di dunia siluman ini. Burung-burung berkicau menyambut datangnya pagi yang cerah ini.

Tok tok

"Bangun Tetsuya. Sudah pagi." Akashi mengetuk pintu kamar Tetsuya.

Tetsuya menggeliat dan membuka matanya perlahan. Dimana ini? Oh ya dia ada di istana milik Akashi. Dia jadi kangen kaa-san nya. Biasanya dia membangunkan anaknya dengan lembut dan mendaratkan ciuman di keningnya dan merapikan tempat tidurnya.

"Tetsuya?"

"Ya Akashi-kun. Aku sudah bangun. Sebentar." Tetsuya mengucek matanya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Pintu terbuka dan terlihat Akashi yang sudah rapi dan ..

tampan.

"Astaga rambutmu berantakan sekali Tetsuya. Tapi kau imut sih. Oh ya kenapa kau kunci pintunya? Kalau kau tidak bangun-bangun tadi aku akan menciummu lho" Akashi tersenyum yang menurut Tetsuya terlihat seperti tetangganya yang saat melihat kakak-kakak cantik lewat di depan rumahnya.

"Memang aku berbuat sesuatu pada Akashi-kun?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Biasanya aku mencium orang lain karena mereka sudah membantuku dan sebagai ucapan terima kasih aku mencium mereka di pipi. Seperti anggota kisedai yang lain."

JDERR

Ingatkan Akashi untuk menghukum teman-teman yang enak-enakan dapat ciuman dari TETSUYA-NYA itu. Padahal dirinya sendiri belum pernah dicium pujaan hatinya.

"Ehem, Tetsuya. Mulai sekarang berhenti mencium orang lain sembarangan."

"Kenapa Akashi-kun?"

"Turuti saja. Perintahku itu absolut. Lagipula ciuman diberikan pada orang yang kita cintai. Tetsuya tidak cinta mereka kan?"

"Hmm aku suka pada mereka. Mereka baik."

Akashi harus sabar menghadapi kepolosan Tetsuya ini. "Cinta dan suka berbeda Tetsuya. Nanti lama-lama kau juga tahu. Nah sekarang kau mandi dulu lalu sarapan. Setelah itu aku perlihatkan bintang Hengen Jizai."

Sewaktu sarapan terjadi hal yang harus membuat Tetsuya ditutup matanya oleh Momoi. Hukuman bagi anggota Kisedai yang telah mendapat ciuman gratis dari Tetsuya. Walau Kise berkilah tidak mendapat tapi dia tetap dihukum. Jadilah dia menangis buaya. Tetsuya diungsikan oleh Momoi di ruang yang lain.

Setelah sarapan Tetsuya dan Akashi pergi ke ruangan penyimpanan bintang ajaib itu. Hengen Jizai dimasukkan ke dalam sebuah kotak bening. Tetsuya menatap bintang berbentuk piramid itu dan dia memang merasakan kekuatan yang luar biasa dari benda itu. Badannya seketika gemetar. Akashi khawatir melihat Tetsuya gemetar seperti itu. "Apa kau tidak sanggup Tetsuya? Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan memaksamu."

"Tidak apa Akashi-kun. Kurasa aku bisa. Meskipun badanku kecil dan lemah, aku akan bekerja keras. Ajari aku cara mengendalikannya Akashi-kun." Laki-laki bersurai merah itu mengangguk dan membuka kotak kaca itu perlahan. Akashi sendiri harus sekuat tenaga menahan agar kekuatannya tidak terserap oleh bintang itu.

"Cepat ambil bintangnya Tetsuya!"

Dengan sigap Tetsuya mengambil bintang itu. "Bagaimana mengendalikannya Akashi-kun?" tanyanya panik. Bintang itu terus mengeluarkan cahaya dan mencoba menyerap energi Akashi.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Tetsuya. Coba pikirkan sesuatu tentang kedamaian atau apalah. Mungkin bisa bekerja." Akashi berdiri menjauh dari bintang itu. Dia sungguh merasakan bintang itu menyerap energinya dengan cepat. Siluman sekuat Akashi saja kuwalahan, apalagi siluman biasa yang lemah?

"Akan kucoba." Tetsuya memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Mencoba membayangkan dunia yang damai tanpa perang. Tapi belumlah terjadi apa-apa. Tetsuya semakin panik. Dia melihat Akashi sudah terengah-engah. Sekelibat pikiran terlintas di pikirannya. Jika Akashi terluka dan mati. Tetsuya merasakan sakit di dadanya, tidak tahu kenapa. Yang jelas dia tidak mau laki-laki itu pergi meninggalkannya. Lama kelamaan cahaya bintang Hengen Jizai meredup dan kembali normal. Tetsuya tersenyum lega dan menghampiri Akashi yang telah terduduk lelah.

"Kau berhasil Tetsuya... hahh.. terima kasih. Aku tahu kau bisa. Makanya aku tidak meninggalkanmu sendiri disini." Tetsuya menggenggam bintang berbentuk piramid itu erat. Dadanya berdebar menjurus ke sakit. Tetsuya memapah Akashi keluar dan mengantarnya ke kamar Akashi. Tetsuya menidurkan Akashi dan meletakkan bintang itu di atas nakas.

"Istirahatlah Akashi-kun. Wajahmu pucat." mata Tetsuya meredup. Lagi-lagi dia merasakan sakit saat di dekat Akashi. Apa kalau dia menjauh dari Akashi dia tidak akan merasakan sakit itu?

"Aku pergi dulu Akashi-kun." Tetsuya beranjak namun Akashi memegang pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya untuk didekap olehnya.

"Temani aku tidur Tetsuya. Sudah lama tidak ada yang menemaniku tidur sejak Oka-sama ku meninggal."

Tetsuya menurut saja. Ditinggal oleh ibu memang tidak enak. Apalagi untuk selama-lamanya. Tetsuya memeluk Akashi lembut. "Tidurlah Akashi-kun. Aku akan menemanimu."

Akashi perlahan memejamkan matanya dan tertidur. Tetsuya pun ikut menyusul Akashi. Keduanya terlelap dengan saling berpelukan. Damai tercetak di wajah polos mereka. Bintang Hengen Jizai bersinar sesekali. Mengeluarkan energi untuk Akashi dan Tetsuya sebagai balasan kesucian hati Tetsuya..

-LovelyPhantom-

Hari-hari berikutnya Tetsuya semakin akrab dengan anggota Kisedai dan Momoi. Bahkan tidak ada embel-embel san lagi, melainkan diganti dengan kun. Kecuali Momoi. Karena Tetsuya menghormati perempuan yang cantik dan lemah lembut seperti ibunya itu. Walau terkadang dia manja padanya dan suka memeluknya erat sekali. Tapi masih lebih erat pelukan Kise sampai dia berniat menusuk rusuknya dengan jurus yang kalau Aomine bilang ignite pass kai. Untung Kise dengan cepat menghindar.

Tetsuya juga mengajarkan hal-hal manusiawi seperti berterima kasih, mengatakan permisi, hati-hati di jalan, selamat datang, aku pulang dan masih banyak lainnya. Kisedai sekarang sudah mulai terbiasa mengucapkan semua itu.

Akashi juga mengenalkannya pada rakyatnya dari klan Rakuzan. Ada Mibuchi, Hayama, Nebuya, dan Mayuzumi. Itu saja yang diingat Tetsuya. Karena mereka sangat membekas di pikiran Tetsuya. Contohnya Mibuchi yang 'melambai', Hayama yang punya gigi taring mencuat keluar walau tidak bertransformasi menjadi wujud siluman, lalu Nebuya yang sangat berotot dan makannya banyak sekali, juga Mayuzumi yang hampir mirip dengannya dan hobi membaca buku yang tipis. Mereka sangat hangat pada Tetsuya. Bahkan Mibuchi hampir mencipoknya kalau tidak diancam Akashi biar ditiupi api naganya.

Tetsuya juga dikenalkan pada siluman dari klan Touou. Sakurai (suka minta maaf melulu), Wakamatsu, Imayoshi, dan Yoshinori. Siluman dari klan Shuutoku yang dia hapal namanya Takao, Miyaji (karena di membawa nanas kemana-mana), Otsubo, dan Kimura. Lalu klan Kaijou ada Kasamatsu, Moriyama, Hayakawa, dan Kobori. Klan Yosen ada Himuro, Liu, Okamura, dan Fukui

Masing-masing klan memiliki wujud siluman yang berbeda-beda. Entah bagaimana mereka menentukan masuk ke klan yang mana. Seminggu Tetsuya disini, dia merasa seperti mempunyai keluarga yang baru. Mereka sangat menyayangi dirinya yang manusia ini. Tetsuya bahagia. Sedikitpun dia tidak merasa takut akan rupa asli mereka atau gosip-gosip yang beredar di bangsa manusia. Tetsuya percaya siluman-siluman ini adalah siluman yang baik. Betapa polosnya dia.

Hubungannya dengan Akashi pun semakin dekat. Terkadang mereka membaca buku bersama di perpustakaan mengingat keduanya suka membaca. Lalu berjalan-jalan di taman dan mereka duduk di bawah pohon dengan Akashi yang menaruh kepalanya di paha Tetsuya. Tetsuya sih diam-diam saja. Tidak tahu kalau dia dimodusin Akashi.

Tetsuya juga sekarang tahu kalau Midorima suka sekali dengan ramalan bintang yang namanya Oha-asa. Bahkan mengoleksi benda yang namanya lucky item setiap hari. Pernah Tetsuya diberi lucky item celana dalam karena Aquarius ranking terakhir hari itu. Kontan saja Tetsuya melapor pada Akashi dan sejak itu Midorima tidak pernah memberi lucky item padanya lagi. Takut tidak bisa melihat Oha-asa lagi katanya. Dan juga Midorima itu tsundere kalau Tetsuya bilang. Lain dimulut lain di hati.

Suatu saat anggota Kisedai berkumpul di taman istana Rakuzan belakang, dan tiba-tiba mereka kedatangan seseorang yang bukan siluman. Seorang manusia.

"Hanamiya" desis Kisedai. Mereka tahu orang ini licik dan melakukan segala cara agar keinginannya terwujud. Tetsuya hanya memandang datar Hanamiya.

"Hoi hoi, tidak usah memandang ku seperti itu, siluman-siluman hebat. Aku cuman mampir sebentar saja." Hanamiya terkekeh dan memasukkan tangannya pada saku celana.

"Katakan apa maumu Hanamiya" Akashi maju dan berdiri di depan Kisedai lainnya. Melindungi teman-temannya yang lain.

"Aku cuman ingin mengambil Kuroko. Bangsawan Seirin yang menyuruhku." Ujarnya santai. Semua orang disana langsung berubah menjadi wujud silumannya masing-masing. Mata mereka memerah marah.

"Wah wah kalian langsung marah begitu. Apa boleh buat aku akan mengambil Kuroko, baka~"

Dengan cepat Hanamiya melompat menghindari injakan Akashi. Aomine berlari dan membuka mulutnya yang penuh gigi tajam. Hanamiya menghindar ke samping dan kembali berlari. Midorima menyemburkan uap dingin yang dapat membekukan apapun ke arah Hanamiya. Namun dengan gesit lagi-lagi Hanamiya menghindar. Murasakibara menghadang dengan tanduknya yang sangat besar. Hanamiya tidak bisa menghindar lagi.

Hanamiya menyeringai. Saat tanduk Murasakibara mendekat padanya, dipegangnya tanduk itu sebagai tumpuan dan dia berputar di udara kemudian dia mendarat dan langsung dihadang Momoi. Walau Momoi tidak mempunyai kekuatan seperti Kisedai lainnya dia berusaha melindungi Tetsuya.

"Minggir nona manis, kau tidak akan bisa melawanku." Hanamiya melemparkan banyak pisau ke arah Momoi. Momoi menutup sayapnya di depan tubuhnya, melindungi badannya dari tajamnya pisau.

"Momoi-san!" Tetsuya yang ada di belakang Momoi menghampiri Momoi yang kesakitan. Namun belum sampai, tubuhnya sudah dipanggul ke pundak Hanamiya.

"Turunkan aku! Momoi-san sedang terluka!" Tetsuya memberontak namun tidak diindahkan Hanamiya. Laki-laki itu melemparkan bola asap pada kumpulan siluman itu dan menghilang.

"Sial! TETSUYA!" Auman naga Akashi membumbung ke angkasa. Dia merasa bodoh dan tidak berguna karena gagal melindungi Tetsuya.

"Momoi, kau tidak apa-apa?" Midorima telah kembali ke wujud manusia nya dan mengobati Momoi dengan kekuatan penyembuhnya. Momoi terluka di kedua lengannya. Untung pisau itu tidaklah beracun.

"Maafkan aku, aku gagal melindungi Tetsu-kun" Momoi menangis sedih gara-gara dia Tetsuya dibawa pergi.

"Ini bukan salahmu Momoi. Ini salahku. Aku pemimpin tapi tidak bisa melindungi orang yang berharga bagiku..." Akashi masuk ke dalam istananya. Kelima temannya memandangnya dengan sedih. Mereka tahu betapa besar cinta Akashi pada Tetsuya. Baru pertama mereka melihat Akashi tersenyum lembut, sedih, dan bahagia saat bersama Tetsuya. Kalau bukan cinta apalagi?

-LovelyPhantom-

Roda dari kereta kuda yang ditumpangi Tetsuya bergerak perlahan dan semakin cepat seiring jalannya kuda yang dikendalikan si kusir. Tetsuya duduk tegap dengan wajah datar. Namun di dalam hatinya dia merasa was-was dan takut. Orang di hadapannya terus menatapnya tanpa henti. Dirinya merasa risih lama-lama.

"Apa ada yang aneh dengan wajahku, Hanamiya-san"

Hanamiya tidak menjawab tapi hanya memandang lurus Tetsuya. Laki-laki manis itu mendengus dan memilih melihat pemandangan di luar dari pada menatap Hanamiya.

"Katakan Kuroko. Kenapa kau lebih memilih siluman-siluman busuk itu daripada makhluk sesama mu. Apa otak bodohmu sudah diracuni mereka hah?" Setelah sekian lama hening barulah Hanamiya mengucapkan sesuatu.

Kuroko memandang tajam Hanamiya. "Kau tidak berhak mengatai mereka Hanamiya-san. Asal kau tahu, siluman-siluman itu lebih baik dan tidak licik seperti klan-klan mu itu"

"Ha, bahkan kau membela mereka yang jelas-jelas membunuh banyak manusia. Sekali siluman tetaplah siluman. Mereka tidak punya hati"

"Cukup Hanamiya-san!" Tetsuya mengepalkan telapak tangannya dan menahan murka. Kiseki no sedai dan klan-klan mereka sudah seperti kakak dan teman baginya. Tidak ada yang boleh menghina keluarga keduanya itu.

Kereta berhenti dan pintu dibuka oleh penjaga keluarga bangsawan. Tetsuya turun dan diikuti Hanamiya. Keduanya diantar ke aula utama tempat petinggi Seirin berada. Tetsuya tidak tertarik melihat suasana mansion yang mewah dan indah itu. Dia hanya ingin cepat bertemu orang-orang itu dan kembali ke istana Rakuzan.

Pintu besar bercorak harimau di gagang bersalut emas itu didorong oleh penjaga tadi. Terlihat beberapa orang duduk di kursi yang membentuk huruf U dan pengawal menjaga masing-masing orang disana.

Tetsuya masuk diikuti Hanamiya dan keduanya duduk di pinggir dan Hanamiya di depannya. Ketua Seirin berdehem dan berkata tegas. "Terima kasih sudah datang Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Aku masih banyak urusan Hyuuga-san. Silahkan intinya saja." Ujar Tetsuya datar. Persetan dengan sopan santun kebiasaannya.

"Baiklah. Kau sudah tahu kan kalau siluman dan manusia tidak bisa berdampingan. Akan terus ada peperangan selama kubu masing-masing tetap mempertahankan wilayahnya. Siluman itu sudah membunuh banyak rakyat kami beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Mereka kekurangan makanan, wilayah yang sempit, dan ingin menguasai hasil tanah kami. Dan aku sudah mendengar kekuatan terpendam yang kau miliki. Hanya kau yang bisa mengendalikan kekuatan bintang keajaiban Hengen Jizai. Kami berharap kau bisa bergabung dengan kami dan menyingkirkan siluman-siluman itu, Kuroko-kun" ujar Riko wakil petinggi Seirin.

Tetsuya hanya diam. Menatap meja di depannya. Petinggi-petinggi itu bertatapan satu sama lain, heran kenapa anak ini diam saja.

"Benarkah yang kau ceritakan Aida-san? Setauku kalian yang menghabisi kaum siluman itu dan berniat mencuri bintang keajaiban Hengen Jizai milik klan Rakuzan. Dan catat ini kalian para bangsawan yang hanya bisa berlindung di balik nama kemanusiaan dan berlaku licik, aku tidak akan pernah membantu kalian, bahkan jika aku harus kehilangan kedua tanganku atau anggota tubuhku yang lain. Meskipun umurku baru 8tahun, aku sudah tahu mana orang yang jahat, mana yang baik. Dan meskipun kalian manusia sama sepertiku, kalian jauh lebih jahat daripada siluman-siluman itu. Dan kau Hanamiya-san. Kau sebenarnya berbakat dan pintar, sayang kau licik. Aku permisi" Tetsuya berdiri dan melangkah keluar dari aula itu. Penjaga menghadang di depan pintu. Namun Hyuuga memberikan isyarat untuk melepaskan Tetsuya.

Setelah Tetsuya pergi, Tsuchida si mata sipit menoleh pada Hyuuga. "Bagaimana ini ketua?"

"Panggilkan Haizaki. Dan kau Hanamiya, pergi dari hadapanku. Kau sudah gagal menjalankan tugasmu" kata Hyuuga tajam. Hanamiya berdecih, berdiri dan menendang kursi yang didudukinya.

"Sudah kuduga, petinggi Seirin memang tidak berguna. Baka" Hanamiya keluar dan menubrukkan pundaknya pada salah satu penjaga. Dirinya sungguh kesal. Habis manis sepah dibuang, begitulah perasaannya saat ini.

"Kuroko.." Hanamiya memanggil Kuroko, berbisik pelan. Laki-laki itu sungguh tahu dirinya, lebih daripada dia sendiri.

-LovelyPhantom-

"Tadaima." Tetsuya masuk ke dalam istana Rakuzan dengan lesu. Akashi turun dari tangga dan melangkah tegas ke arahnya. Tetsuya hendak bertanya apa mereka baik-baik saja namun,

Grabb

Tetsuya mendadak merasa bahunya basah. Ternyata Akashi memeluknya sambil menangis. Baru pertama ini Tetsuya melihat Akashi serapuh ini. Ya, menjadi kepala klan dan pemimpin para siluman memang membuatnya kuat dari luar, tapi begitu lemah saat dihadapkan pada orang yang ia cintai.

"Jangan pergi lagi Tetsuya.. aku membutuhkanmu" Tetsuya menepuk-nepuk punggung Akashi lembut. Seperti saat ibunya menenangkannya dulu waktu dia terjatuh dari sepeda. Tetsuya tidak mengerti apa makna dari rasa sakit selama ini di dalam hatinya saat bersama Akashi. Rasa sakit ini berbeda dengan rasa sakit saat dia dirawat karena tipus di rumah sakit, berbeda saat dia mendapat nilai jelek di sekolahnya, berbeda saat dia melihat ibunya kelelahan bekerja dan berbeda saat dia bersama dengan anggota Kisedai yang lain. Kali ini jauh lebih menyesakkan.

"Aku akan selalu bersama Akashi-kun.. kita akan selalu bersama selama-lamanya" Tetsuya ikut memeluk Akashi dan menyandarkan dagunya pada pundak Akashi. Sepertinya kali ini untuk pertama kalinya Tetsuya menangisi seseorang selain keluarganya di rumah.

Anggota Kisedai yang lain menonton dari tangga atas. Momoi menutup mulutnya menahan isakan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Kise menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Aomine dan Midorima mengalihkan pandangannya dan Murasakibara kali ini tidak memakan apa-apa. Setelah ini mungkin mereka akan bertarung dengan para manusia. Akan jatuh banyak korban. Kehilangan dan kekacauan tampak di depan mata. Masing-masing berharap, Tetsuya bisa menjaga bintang itu agar tidak jauh ke dalam tangan Hyuuga.

-LovelyPhantom-

Keesokan harinya Tetsuya haruslah berbelanja di pasar daerah manusia. Karena bahan-bahan makanan mereka telah habis. Tetsuya memakai yukata warna putih dengan bagian yang seperti jaket warna biru muda.

Setelah lengkap belanjaanya, dia kembali ke istana. Namun saat melintas di gang sempit dia melihat seseorang dipukuli oleh dua ekor siluman. Siluman yang satu menggigit manusia itu, memakannya dan mengambil barang berharga orang itu.

Tetsuya menjatuhkan belanjaannya dan mundur dengan ketakutan. Siluman itu melihatnya dan hendak membungkam mulutnya. Tetsuya sangat ketakutan, rasanya ingin lari namun kakinya terlanjur kaku. Tetsuya merasakan punggungnya menabrak dada seseorang. Dia sudah terjebak sekarang.

"Pakai Hengen Jizai untuk membunuh siluman itu Kuroko.." bisik orang yang dibelakangnya. Tetsuya dengan tangan gemetar mengeluarkan bintang itu dari dalam bajunya. Dan mengarahkan ke arah siluman yang datang kepadanya. 2 siluman itu terserap energinya dan mati seketika. Tangan Tetsuya masih gemetar. Dia sudah membunuh siluman yang dia kira semuanya baik. Air mata menggenangi sudut matanya.

"Semua siluman tidak ada yang baik. Mereka hanya ingin memangsa manusia karena mereka lapar. Manusia yang tidak berdaya, yang tidak punya kekuatan melawan. Apa kau mau sesama mu manusia mati binasa di perut siluman-siluman itu?" Haizaki, pria berambut abu-abu berbisik di telinga Tetsuya. Dia semakin menyeringai saat mata Tetsuya menggelap. Rencananya berhasil. Hanamiya kalah dengannya. Haizaki menggandeng Tetsuya menuju istana bangsawan Seirin.

'Bersiaplah untuk mati Kisedai"

-LovelyPhantom-

"Akashi! Tetsu sedari tadi tidak pulang-pulang. Aku dan lainnya sudah mencari tapi tidak ketemu." Aomine membuka pintu ruang kerja Akashi dan melaporkan hilangnya Tetsuya. Akashi menghentikan kegiatannya membaca laporan-laporan yang masuk. Belum juga Akashi mengomentari, masuklah Midorima.

"Akashi! Cepat kumpulkan semua prajurit! Para manusia menyerang rakyat kita! Mereka juga menculik Kuroko dan bintang Hengen Jizai nya!"

Akashi tahu, ini adalah awal yang buruk..

-LovelyPhantom-

Para prajurit dari bangsa manusia mendekati wilayah siluman dengan berbagai macam senjata. Senapan, peluru meriam, panah dan tak lupa bintang keajaiban itu. Tetsuya masih terpengaruh amarah karena siluman yang memakan manusia itu. Pandangannya menjadi gelap. Dia seharusnya mempercayai manusia sepertinya, bukan siluman itu. Bintang Hengen Jizai semakin membesar dan berwarna hitam.

Prajurit siluman yang kuat menghadang mereka di pagar masuk istana. Para siluman itu telah berubah menjadi wujud aslinya tanpa memegang senjata apapun.

"Tembak!" Hyuuga memerintahkan prajurit-prajuritnya. Peluru, panah dan meriam menghujam tubuh-tubuh siluman itu. Para siluman yang lemah satu persatu mati. Yang kuat membalas dengan kekuatan masing-masing. Banyak prajurit manusia juga yang terluka dan mati. Tetsuya juga menyerap energi siluman-siluman yang masih bertahan dengan kekuatan bintang berbentuk piramid itu.

Tetsuya berjalan semakin ke dalam melewati para siluman yang sudah mati. Piramid itu sekarang berukuran sebesar bola basket. Terus menerus menyerap energi para siluman.

"Tetsu-kun!" suara seorang wanita menghentikan langkahnya. Tetsu menatap wanita itu dengan pandangan yang masih gelap.

"Minggir kau siluman.." desis Tetsuya. Momoi membulatkan matanya. Dia bukan Tetsu-kun yang ia kenal lagi.

"Tetsu-kun ini aku, Momoi! Sadarlah Tetsu-kun!" Momoi malah mendekati Tetsuya. Tetsuya memejamkan matanya saat merasa sakit di kepalanya. Matanya berubah-ubah dari biru gelap ke biru langit.

"Momoi-san?" panggil Tetsuya lirih. Momoi mengangguk memastikan. "Iya Tetsu-kun, ini aku. Sadarlah"

"Jangan terpengaruh Kuroko! Dia siluman yang membunuh manusia!" Haizaki berteriak dari belakang Tetsuya..

Mata Tetsuya kembali menggelap. "Mati kau siluman!" piramid itu bersinar dan langsung menyerap energi Momoi. Momoi melemas dan ambruk di tanah. Saat melihat detik-detik Momoi jatuh, mata Tetsuya kembali normal dan dia sadar dari pengaruh bintang itu. Tetsuya menjatuhkan bintang itu dan mendekap Momoi.

"Momoi-san! Momoi-san! Bangun!" Tetsuya menggoyang-goyangkan badan Momoi. Namun tidak ada pergerakkan. Tetsuya menjerit dan menangis meraung-raung. Ini semua salahnya. Keluarganya yang dia sayangi mati gara-gara kemarahannya semata.

"Bintang tidak berguna! Ini semua salahmu!" Tetsuya membanting piramid itu dan hancur hingga berkeping-keping. Haizaki yang melihat bintang itu sudah hancur, menjadi geram. 'Lebih baik kau juga mati Kuroko! Kau merusak rencanaku!'

Namun sebelum Haizaki menembak, dia sudah rebah dengan darah menggenang terlebih dahulu. Hanamiya yang menembaknya dari belakang. Haizaki mendecih, pengkhianat umpatnya dan dia pun tak bernyawa. Hanamiya memandang Tetsuya yang masih syok dan menangis. Sungguh dia ingin kesana danmenghibur Tetsuya. Tapi dia tidak bisa. Ada orang lain yang leboh tepat selain dirinya.

-LovelyPhantom-

Pertempuran itu kian meluas dan kaum siluman kuwalahan menghadapi serangan manusia. Peluru-peluru membabi buta menembus kulit-kulit sosok asli para siluman itu. Tidak ada waktu untuk pemulihan alami. Para manusia tidak membiarkan hal itu terjadi dan satu persatu para siluman mati terbunuh.

Tetsuya memandang itu semua dengan pandangan kosong. Yukata warna putihnya sudah tercoreng warna merah pekat dan robek disana sini. Namun laki-laki itu tidak peduli.

'Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Semua karena aku..aku mempercayai Haizaki dan .. semua mati karena aku.. aku..'

"Tetsu! Cepat lari!" Aomine yang sudah berubah menjadi wujud phanter mengaum dan menendang prajurit yang gagal menembaknya. Namun Tetsuya hanya diam saja dan masih menatap kosong. Aomine geram dan mengigit kerah yukata Tetsuya lantas meletakkannya di punggungnya. Dia berlari menjauhi wilayah peperangan.

"Turunkan aku Aomine-kun! Aku ingin menyusul Momoi-san! Aku ingin mati saja! Ini semua salahku! Aku..aku..hikss.. aku memang bodoh! Aku tidak pantas hidup!" Tetsuya mencengkram bulu leher Aomine dan menangis keras. Menumpahkan semua emosi dan penyesalannya.

"Ini bukan salahmu Tetsu! Tidak ada gunanya saling menyalahkan, semua sudah terlanjur terjadi.. Satsuki.. tidak mungkin kembali.." Mata Aomine meredup dan tampak memerah. Sahabat kecilnya sudah pergi. Padahal dia belum meminta maaf atas perlakuan kasarnya dan juga terima kasih karena gadis cantik itu mau berteman dengannya yang hanyalah kaum terkecil diantara klannya dibandingkan dirinya yang anak kaum teratas di klan Touo.

Awan di langit berubah menjadi kelabu dan kabut menyelimuti bumi. Aomine berlari semakin cepat menuju daerah yang dimaksud Akashi. Dari kejauhan tampak hutan dan padang rumput yang sudah rusak dan dilalap api. Hanya hutan yang masih terlihat baik-baik saja.

Aomine menurunkan Tetsuya di dalam hutan. "Akashi akan segera datang. Aku harus kembali membantu teman-teman yang lain. Selamat tinggal Tetsu" Aomine kembali berlari dan menghilang di balik kabut. Tetsuya terdiam memandangi langit yang mulai menitikkan air.

'Kaa-san, hari ini aku melakukan kesalahan yang sangat besar.. apa Tuhan akan menghukumku? Apa aku masih bisa bertemu denganmu dan tou-san?'

"Tetsuya" seekor naga merah raksasa terlihat dari atas dan mengepak beberapa kali saat akan mendarat. Cahaya melingkupi naga itu dan berubah menjadi Akashi. Dia tampak terluka di bagian perutnya.

"Akashi-kun.. kau terluka.. ini semua karenaku.. maafkan aku.. hikss" Tetsuya menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan kembali menangis. Akashi memeluk Tetsuya dengan sebelah tangan, tangan yang satunya menutup luka di perutnya.

"Ini bukan salahmu.. ini salahku karena tidak bisa melindungi semuanya.. pemimpin macam apa aku ini?"

Tetsuya melepas pelukan Akashi dan menggeleng. "Tidak Akashi-kun.. kau tidak salah.. kau adalah pemimpin yang terbaik.. kau sudah bekerja keras selama ini.."

"Tetsuya.."

"Ya, Akashi-kun"

Mata ruby dan gold itu memandang intens pada biru langit. 'Mungkin sudah saatnya. Dia sudah banyak menderita disini.'

"Kau ingin bertemu kaa-san dan tou-san mu kan?"

"Aku ingin sekali Akashi-kun.."

"Kalau begitu, pulanglah Tetsuya"

"Kalau begitu kita pulang bersama Akashi-kun. Kau dan aku, ke rumah ku"

"Tidak bisa, dunia kita berbeda. Aku hidup abadi, sementara kau tidak. Dari awal, kita memang sudah tidak bisa bersama Tetsuya"

"Tapi Akashi-kun.. kita sudah berjanji akan selalu bersama.. apa kau lupa?" mata Tetsuya sudah berkaca-kaca. Tinggal waktu saja kristal air itu akan menuruni pipinya.

"Tentu aku ingat. Tapi tetap tidak bisa. Kembalilah Tetsuya. Meski kita berpisah, aku akan selalu mengingatmu dan mencintaimu" Akashi mencium bibir Tetsuya. Penuh perasaan cinta dan kesedihan, tidak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.

Tetsuya menutup matanya dan butir-butir air mengalir dari sudut mata nya. Dia sudah mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Rasa sakit yang dia rasakan pada Akashi adalah cinta. Cinta yang lebih kuat dari rasa cintanya pada orangtuanya dan teman-temannya. Inikah hukuman Tuhan untuknya? Cinta pertama pergi daripadanya setelah dia baru menyadari perasaannya sekarang.

Akashi melepaskan ciumannya dan tersenyum sangat sedih pada Tetsuya. Dia mengusap-ngusap rambut lembut Tetsuya untuk terakhir kalinya. Tetsuya menahan tangan Akashi dan mengarahkannya pada pipinya.

"Aku harus pergi Tetsuya. Terima kasih atas segalanya. Sosis dan telur gulungmu waktu itu enak sekali. Aku akan menyuruh Atsushi untuk membuatnya setiap hari agar aku bisa mengingatmu. Aku juga akan mengingat semua ajaranmu. Tadaima, okaeri, itadakimasu, dan.."

"Gochisousama Akashi-kun"

"Ya, gochisousama. Aku akan mengingat itu semua. Selamat tinggal Tetsuya." Akashi perlahan menarik tangannya dari pipi Tetsuya dan berbalik pergi. Tetsuya terduduk lemah. Dia terus memandangi punggung Akashi yang menjauh dan menghilang ditelan kabut. Angin deras berhembus seperti saat itu dan Tetsuya hanya bisa memejamkan matanya..

 _Aku mengenal keabadian_

 _Dimana segalanya kekal_

 _Tak ada seorang pun lagi_

 _Yang mengisahkan cerita kita berdua_

 _Meninggalkanku dengan seberkas ciuman_

 _Kemana gerangan engkau pergi_

 _Dengan memegang sebuah lampu kau menghilang ke dalam hutan_

 _In the dark_

-LovelyPhantom-

Beberapa jam kemudian Tetsuya ditemukan di dalam hutan sedang terduduk dan memandang kosong pada berkas cahaya di ujung hutan. Para sensei memeluknya dan menangis bahagia murid mereka telah ditemukan. Sang sahabat Ogiwara memeluk Tetsuya sangat erat dan menangis keras. Para sensei harus memisahkan mereka dan menuntun Tetsuya masuk ke dalam bus sekolah, kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Namun hanya Kagami yang merasakan keanehan pada diri Tetsuya yang sekarang. Dia tampak berbeda. Seperti orang yang jiwanya kosong dan kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga.

 _Terus menerus ku berjalan lebih jauh_

 _Ke dalam bayang-bayang yang kurindukan_

 _Aku takkan pernah bisa tiba_

 _Di rumahmu yang begitu jauh_

 _Your fairytale_

20 tahun kemudian..

"Kuroko, nanti siang kita harus bertemu wedding organizer Alex. Katanya ada yang harus ia pastikan sebelum hari H" Kagami mengusapkan tissue pada sudut bibir Tetsuya yang belepotan saus.

"Kau ini sudah besar tapi masih seperti anak kecil" Tetsuya hanya diam dan melanjutkan makannya. Kagami sudah tidak heran lagi dengan tingkah tunangannya ini. Berwajah datar, sedikit sekali menunjukkan emosinya, suka sekali milkshake vanilla, dan suka missdirection lalu menganggetinya tiba-tiba. Tapi yang paling parah adalah dia tidak pernah menunjukkan rasa suka atau cinta padanya. Dia tahu Tetsuya bukan orang yang suka mengumbar kemesraan atau hal-hal cheesy lainnya. Kagami tahu ada orang lain yang ia cintai, dari sorot mata Tetsuya yang sering kali melihat ke arah langit. Sorot mata kerinduan dan kesedihan sisanya rasa bingung. Entahlah.

"Kuroko, besok kita akan menikah. Apa kau bahagia?"

"Tentu Kagami-kun. Aku pasti akan bahagia" Tetsuya tersenyum tipis pada Kagami. Tapi Kagami tahu, itu adalah senyum palsu dan mata nya berkata lain.

 _Keabadian yang kulihat dalam mimpi_

 _Tetap dalam keadaan terkunci_

 _Dosa dan kesalahan akan tetap tersembunyi lebih dalam_

 _Jalan pulang yang semakin sirna_

 _Dirimu takkan pernah lagi kujumpa_

 _... Selamat tinggal_

 _Melintasi hutan berkabut_

 _Kemana gerangan engkau pergi_

 _Kaulambaikan salah satu tangan_

 _Dan kau pergi meninggalkanku menuju masa depan_

-LovelyPhantom-

Hari ini Kagami dan Tetsuya akan menikah. Mereka akan menikah di dekat danau Kawaguchi, tempat mereka pertama berbicara dan menjadi teman. Hanya orang terdekat yang mereka undang. Orangtua Tetsuya, orangtua Kagami, dan teman-teman mereka. Tetsuya terlihat tampan sekaligus cantik dalam busana kimono putihnya yang berhiaskan corak bunga warna merah dengan pinggiran sulamam emas. Kagami juga terlihat tampan dengan kemeja, celana kain dan jas warna putih. Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju altar pernikahan. Tetsuya melirik ke kedua orangtuanya yang tersenyum bahagia lalu dia melirik sang sahabat Ogiwara yang tersenyum juga padanya ditemani istri dan anaknya yang masih kecil. Tak sengaja dia melirik ke dalam hutan dan langkahnya terhenti.

Ada dua orang disana. Laki-laki berambut merah dan hijau. Dada Tetsuya berdesir saat melihat laki-laki berambut merah itu. Kagami ikut berhenti dan menatap Tetsuya yang memasang ekspresi berbeda selama ini. Ekspresi bahagia, lega, rindu, dan cinta.. jadi Kuroko-nya bisa berekspresi seperti ini juga? Apakah orang yang dia cintai hadir di pernikahan ini? Kagami mengikuti arah tatapan Tetsuya dan tersenyum sedih. Memang benar selama ini Tetsuya tidak pernah mencintainya.

"Kuroko" Kagami menepuk bahu Tetsuya. Tetsuya menoleh dan menatap Kagami, masih memasang ekspresi itu. Kagami beruntung, dia bisa melihat sisi lain dari Tetsuya, walau tidak diperuntukkan untuknya.

"Pergilah, kejar orang yang kau cintai itu. Aku akan menjaga orangtuamu"

Mata Tetsuya membulat kaget, namun tak lama dia tersenyum lembut sekali. "Terima kasih Kagami-kun. Aku menyayangimu" Tetsuya menyerahkan buket bunga lily itu pada Kagami dan berlari menuju laki-laki yang dicintainya. Para tamu pernikahan kaget dan orangtua Tetsuya hampir mengerjarnya jika Kagami tidak mencegahnya.

Ibu Tetsuya memandang anaknya dari jauh. Tak lama dia tersenyum lembut. Tet-chan nya lebih memilih bersama orang yang ia cintai, tidak sepertinya yang pergi meninggalkan orang itu. Dengan alasan dunia mereka berbeda. Biarlah kenangan itu hanya ia dan orang itu yang tahu.

"Ayo Akashi. Sebentar lagi portalnya akan tertutup" Laki-laki berambut hijau berbicara pada laki-laki berambut merah itu. Dan keduanya pergi berbalik darisana.

"Akashi-kun!"

DEG

Akashi berhenti dan berbalik. Dilihatnya Tetsuya berlari dengan kesusahan karena kimononya membatasi gerakkannya. Akashi berlari menuju Tetsuya saat Tetsuya akan terjatuh.

"Akashi-kun.. kau kembali..hikss.. aku merindukanmu Akashi-kun..20 tahun ini.. aku terus memikirkanmu.. aku cinta padamu Akashi-kun.. jangan tinggalkan aku lagi" Tetsuya menangis keras dan Akashi pun juga menangis. Pelukan 20 tahun yang lalu tidaklah berbeda dengan sekarang. Tetaplah hangat dan menenangkan.

Midorima memandang keduanya dengan senyuman tipis. Oha-asa tidaklah pernah salah. Kedua sejoli meskipun terpisah dunia, satu manusia satunya lagi siluman jika saling mencintai tidaklah ada yang memisahkan mereka. Midorima harus segera menyelesaikan penelitiannya tentang membuat manusia menjadi siluman yang tinggal sedikit lagi selesai.

Kerajaan siluman dan manusia sekarang pun sudah berdamai kembali dan saling membantu. Bola krystal memang sudah hancur, tapi tidak mempengaruhi keberlangsungan hidup para siluman. Benda itu hanyalah benda mati yang hanya bisa menimbulkan keserakahan. Setelah ini dirinya, Akashi, Tetsuya dan anggota Kisedai yang lain bisa menjalani aktivitas mereka masing-masing seperti biasa. Ah, pasti istana Rakuzan akan kembali ramai sepertinya. Midorima harus menahan kesalnya karena teman-temannya yang berisik itu saat bersama dengan Tetsuya. Meskipun begitu dia senang. Sekali-sekali tidak usah tsun-tsun lah pikirnya.

'Kaa-san, aku rasa hukuman yang diberikan Tuhan padaku sudah selesai. Aku sudah memilih untuk bersama orang yang aku cintai. Bahagialah bersama tou-san dan Kagami-kun.. Sekarang aku bisa menjalani sisa hidupku bersama dengannya. Terima kasih kaa-san atas didikanmu selama ini. Aku mencintaimu.'

 _Jatuh cinta kepadamu_

 _Berakhirlah keabadian yang kutahu_

 _Sukacita dan dukacita atas kehidupan_

 _Telah dimulai_

 _In the light_

THE END

Wuaa akhirnya selesai juga ff ini

Maso saya bikin ini 4 hari doang lol. Terima kasih utk para pembaca yang mau membaca ff tak jelas ini hahha xD

Saya pikir ini ending yang terbaik daripada pilihan ending yang lain *plakk*

Maaf kalau ada kesalahan, saya hanya memeriksanya sekali. Maaf juga alurnya ngebut atau chemistry Akakuronya kurang kerasa.

Tiba giliran saya untuk tepar :')

Review?


End file.
